The flock goes to school
by ValentineRose28
Summary: I know, I know,another "the flock goes to school" story. But there will be lots of drama! Fights, break ups, make ups! Plus, maybe FAX later on! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The flock goes to school

"EXCUSE ME?" I screeched at my Mom.

'I said that I enrolled you in school, Max. If you all want to live in my house, you have to live under my rules." she said with a note of finality. She must be going utterly insane! The flock? At _school? _This should be…interesting. By the way, I'm Max. I saved the world, no biggie though. The flock is like my family, even though they have no blood relations to me at all. Gazzy and Angel are the only blood siblings. But you should know all of this. If not, check out our books, get caught up, then come back. For those of you who do know our story, please continue reading!

I have to go tell the flock, but I'm not entirely sure what the reactions to this awful news are going to be. I guess there's only one way to find out. I went to living room and found them all there watching a movie. Ok, it's now or never. I paused the movie, and got a bunch of complaints, but I ignored them and plowed on.

"So, guys, my Mom said that if we want to keep living here, we have to go to school." I braced myself for the worse. But, much to my surprise, nobody said anything. I looked around the room at each of the flocks faces: Nudge looked excited (I'm guessing she found this as the perfect opportunity to go shopping), Angel looked, well, angelic, which meant the worst, Fang looked unemotional (so basically the same as always), Iggy looked mischievous, as did Gazzy.

"Well…I guess that's it then. We start in two weeks. We can go school shopping tomorrow." Nudge and Angel cheered at that. Oh joy, that should be fun. NOT! God help me! I rolled my eyes and went to sulk in the room I shared with Ella. After sitting in there for all of five minutes, I head a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said, not even looking up from my laptop to see who it was. I felt the bed give under whoever's weight sat down on it next to me. I felt eyes staring me until I finally looked up.

"What?" I snapped, immediately feeling bad. It was, you guessed it, Fang. Me and him had been through a lot. He had kissed me (several times) and I had run away (several times).

"You really don't want to go to school do you?" He asked, his chocolate eyes boring into then side of my head because I refused to meet his gaze.

"Well, it's just that, last time we went to school a lot of bad stuff happened…" I said.

"Max, it's over. You saved the world! The school has been destroyed, there isn't anything to worry about!" he said, being uncharacteristically wordy today.

"I guess, but I just cant help but have this bad feeling about it, you know?"

"Yea…I know max." and with that, he got up and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Well that was odd…


	2. Chapter 2

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!

**This is my first Fanfic, so all reviews, flames or compliments, are wanted. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2**

So, today we're going school shopping. We needed clothes, shoes, notebooks, binders, backpacks, pencils, pens, rulers, and lots of other things. Nudge and Angel begged me to start with the clothes, and, sadly, I caved.

"You just can't say no to the bambi eyes, can you Max?" Iggy said while Fang snickered.

"Shut up, Iggy. You can't see, so you've never been exposed to the full extent of the bambi eyes! And you," I said whirling on Fang, "you are the one that let Angel have a friggin' dog!" I said, going into all-out death glare mode. Fang shrank away from me, and Iggy just sat there, looking hurt.I realized that I had just said something about him being blind. Well, crap.

"I'm sorry Iggy, it's not your fault you can't see…I'm just really stressed because of school." I said warily.

"Wow, the Great Max apologizes. I'm surprised." Iggy said sarcastically, turning on his heel and storming off to his room.

"Iggy, wait! Please come back! I really am sorry!" I yelled to his retreating back.

"Let him go, Max." Fang said, lightly placing his hand on my shoulder. It felt like the heat from his hand was radiating over my entire body. My shoulders slumped and I looked down at my feet.

"When am I going to stop putting my foot in my mouth? I didn't mean to say that. God, this is just so frustrating!" I said, pacing the living room. "Why can't I ever just say something that isn't incredibly stupid and inconsiderate.

"Max-" he started.

"I'm going to my room." I interrupted. I walked to mine and Ella's room. To my surprise, she was sitting on her bed that's on her side of the room.

"Hey, Ella, what're you doing home?" I asked. Ella is almost always off with her friends, so either her and her friends got into a fight, or she got into trouble somehow with Mom.

"I got into trouble with Mom…" she said sadly. I knew it!

"Aw, what did you do?" I asked.

"I snuck out last night and she caught me on my way back in." she replied, hanging her head.

"Well, next time don't get caught!" I said in a "duh" type of way.

"Oh, yes, thank you for that useful piece of information." she snapped at me sarcastically.

"Sorry, Ella…maybe you go talk to Iggy about how much you two hate me. Maybe you could even start a club." I said, throwing myself face-down onto the bed.

"What do you mean, Max?" she asked, automatically softening at my depressed tone.

"I accidentally got mad at Iggy because I cracked under the bambi eyes again. I said 'You've never seen them, you wouldn't know' and now I feel terrible…" I said.

"I'll go talk to him, Max. I will try to get him to forgive you. And Max?" she asked.

"Yea?" I said miserably.

"We don't hate you. No one in the flock could ever hate you." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

I nodded my head and she turned and walked out of the room.

*A few hours later*

I was in my room reading when I hear someone knock on the door.

"Yea?" I asked. The door opened and Iggy came in and sat next to me. We sat there without talking until I turned and hugged him.

"Iggy, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault you can't see. I didn't mean to say that. Are you still mad at me?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, Max," he said, his arms coming around me to return the friendly hug, "I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean to say that." We let go, and he stood up and said

"But you really are a wimp for letting the bambi eyes get to you again." He smiled and left the room.

"Again, I'm not the one who let her have a DOG!" I yelled after him. I rolled my eyes, then went to get the flock. It was time to school shop!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!CHAPTER 3**

"Omigod, MAX! Can we go to Aeropostale first? Oh, wait maybe Wet Seal, NO, Forever 21! Then Wet Seal, then Aeropostale, then American Eagle. Oh, oh, oh, then can we eat at the food court? I'm starving. Max you have to let us pick out your clothes for you, that would be so-mrph!" Nudge got cut off when Gazzy put his hand over her mouth. I mouthed "thanks" to him over her shoulder. We were sitting on a bench inside the mall, trying to figure out where to go first.

"Hey, Fang, want to do something fun? I asked mischievously.

"Um, sure." he replied hesitantly.

"Ok, well, you can pick out my first day of school outfit…if I can pick out yours." I said with an innocent smile plastered on my face.

"You are so on." he said with a glint of joy in his eyes.

"Ok, Nudge, Angel, Ella, you all come with me. Iggy, Gazzy, you go with Fang. Meet back here in 2 hours." I said, grabbing Angel's hand and gesturing to Nudge and Ella to lead the way because I have no idea where anything is in this place.

"Hey, Nudge, help me pick out an outfit for fang will you?" I asked with an evil smile on my face. Nudge nodded her head vigorously. This is going to be fun! The first store we went to was American Eagle. Some of the clothes in here actually looked alright, though it kills me to admit it. Nudge ended up getting me a few pairs of skinny jeans in black, light blue, gray, dark blue, and purple. She also got herself some, but just in black and gray. I picked out my own shirts, which consisted of a olive green button down collared shirt which I was going to wear over a grey and white striped tank top. I got a couple t-shirts in different colors, and a dark blue, baggy tank top that had several rips and tears in it. I would wear that over a tank top too. Now to pick something out for Fang. Nudge and I looked for over half an hour and finally came up with a pair of white skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt that had an eagle on it in black and white. I didn't think it was too bad, and it certainly want going to be as bad as what he picked out for me. We hit a couple of other stores then headed back to the bench to wait for the guys, only to find that they were already there. Fang had a smirk on his face and I felt heart drop into my stomach. Crap,it's probably going to end up being something skanky…

"Max?" asked Nudge, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yea, Nudge?"

"I need, a, uh…Ineedabra!" she rushed out in a completely incoherent sentence.

"What?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I said I need a bra! My old one is getting too small!" she whispered into my ear.

"Oh, ok sure. Hey, Fang? Nudge and I Forgot something. Could you watch the flock for just a second? Ella, you come with me." I ordered. Ella looked at me with a confused look on her face, but followed Nudge and me wordlessly. Nudge led me to Victoria's Secret. We each got 3 bras. I won't bore you with details, let's just say that 1 hour, 6 bras, and 100 bucks later, we finally got the h-e-double hockey sticks outta there! After meating back up with the rest of the flock, we hit the food court for a bite to eat then went to Walmart to get everything else we needed. After we walked out of Walmart, I looked around at the flock and realized that we all needed hair cuts. Very, very badly. Fang's hair was almost down over his eyes.

"Hey, guys, we need hair cuts pretty badly. Y'all can get whatever you want done, but no Mohawks and no mullets. You can get it died, shaved, anything. Let's go." I said and we walked over to a hair salon. I decided to get my waist-length hair chopped off to my shoulder, then layered so it would be wavy. I decided to go ahead and get some bangs that swooped down over my eyes too. And, what the heck, I went ahead and got the bangs streaked with blue and I also had blue streaks thoughout the rest of my hair. Fang had most of his cut off, but left his bangs kind of long, and it looked really good on him. Gazzy had his cut short and spiked up. Angel had her golden curls cut off to mid back. Nudge had her cut to her shoulders and had streaks of hot pink, purple, and black in hers. Iggy got his cut off like Gazzy, but the tips of his were died electric blue. Ella got hers like mine, but instead of blue streaks she got purple and hot pink, like Nudge.

"You realize Mom's going to kill us right?" I asked Ella, laughing. We had just gotten back from the salon, and we were all hiding from Mom in our rooms.

"Probably, but it'll be totally worth it. I love your hair. I love my hair too! I love everyone's hair!" she said ecstatically.

"Geez, calm down Ella! You freak." I laughed at her. She sounded like she was high or something. All of a sudden, I heard the front door bang shut. Crap, Mom was home. That sobered us up real fast. Ella and I looked at each other with terrified looks on our face. We sat in our room until she called everyone down for dinner. We all met up in the hallway and walked single file down the stairs. Mom had her back turned to us at we sat down at the table. We waited for her to set the pot of spaghetti down on the table, then she sat down. Still, she hadn't looked at us. We held hands and said grace, and as soon as she looked up she started screaming at us. Fang, Angel, and Gazzy didn't get in trouble because they didn't have streaks of color or anything in their hair

"What were you thinking Max? Why would you do this right before you go to a new school? What are the teachers going to think of me as your mother and as the flock's legal guardian? You all are grounded until I say so." she yelled at me. The rest of the flock was hiding out in their rooms. Lucky little brats.

"You know what, Mom? I'm sorry! Ok? I am so sorry that we have personalities! I apologize from the bottom of my little juvenile heart!" I turned on my heel and stormed up to my room. Once there, I texted Fang, Iggy, and Nudge and told them to fly around to my window and knock on it. Fang has his own room, Iggy shares with Gazzy, and Nudge shares with Angel. Once they were all in mine and Ella's room, I told them that we were grounded until Mom said we weren't.

"Did you even tell her about the belly button ring yet?" asked Fang.

"Oh, woops, must have slipped my mind while she was screaming at me!" I said sarcastically, "did you tell her about your earring?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He was silent. Big surprise.

Oh…high school should be just peachy.


	4. Chapter 4

**DIACLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N Flashback: Max and the flock got their hair dyed funky colors, Dr. Martinez freaked out and grounded them, and Max and Fang never told her about the piercing they got. It's now the first day of school.**

*_beep, beep, beep*_

Ugh, what is that noise? I'm trying to sleep! I blearily opened my eyes and looked around our room. I figured out the noise was coming from the stupid alarm clock. I picked one of my pillows and threw it as hard as I could at the thing, but it still would not shut up!

"Ella? Turn that stupid thing off!" I groaned and rolled over

"Max you have get up! It's time to get ready for school, we leave in an hour and a half!" she said, tugging at my hands, which were covering my eyes.

"No!" I yelled, rolling over.

"Fang? Come help me!" she screamed down the hallway. He came in yawning. He walked over to me and shook my shoulder. Where his hand came in contact with my bare skin (I was wearing a tank top) felt like it would burst into flames. I pushed his hand off of me and tried to conceal my blush by shoving my face into my pillow. He grabbed me by both my shoulders and flipped me over.

"Oh my God, Max, Erasers!" Ella screamed. I shot up and screamed "Where?" then looked around. There were no Erasers.

"That was not nice!" I said frowning at her.

"But it got you up." she said, shrugging and walking to the bathroom. I went with her and brushed my hair and teeth. I turned to leave when Nudge appeared in the doorway with a mischievous smile on her face. I tried to go around her, but she stepped into my path.

"Nudge, move!" I said.

"Nope, Angel? Help me." she said trying to block my exits. I suddenly stood stock still. I couldn't move if my life depended on it. It was like I was trapped inside my own body, unable to move.

"Angel, stop it! What are y'all doing this for?" I asked, anger in my voice. I felt my legs walking to Nudge's room, and sitting down on her bed.

"Angel, you better stop this right now!" I yelled at her, still struggling to gain control over my limbs. They took duct tape and bound my wrist together, then started to put make up on me. They started with mascara, then eye liner, then gray eye shadow. After that, they put rosy colored blush on the apples of my cheeks and peach colored lip gloss on my lips. Well, crap. With this, plus the outfit Fang picked out for me, I was probably going to end up looking like a skank on my first day of 10th. This should be fun.

After Ella, Nudge, and Angel were done torturing me, I went to find Fang to get my clothes from him. I walked down the hallway to his room and knocked on his door. He opened the door and froze.

"What do I really look that awful?" I asked, trying to laugh it off. He just kept staring at me. I started feeling uneasy, did I really look that bad?

"Hello, earth to Fang?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. He shook his head slightly then said "Um, hi. What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too Fang! I need my clothes you got for me. Here are yours." I added, holding out his in my freshly manicured hands. He retreated into his room and came back a couple seconds later with an "Aeropostale" bag in one hand, a "Journeys" bag in the other.

"Here you go, have fun." he said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and stalked off down the hallway to mine and Ella's room. I sat down on my bed and peaked inside the "Aeropostale" bag first. What I saw was a pair of destroyed, vintage, medium stone wash skinny jeans. I actually kind of liked them. They had a couple of holes on them on the front. Then I plunged my hand down into the bag and pulled out a yellow, black, and white plaid button-front shirt that had sleeves that rolled up to just bellow my elbow. Hey, I liked that too…I looked into the other bag, and pulled out a pair of converse that went up almost to my knee. They were black and had buckles randomly scattered up the front. This outfit actually wasn't awful. I put it on, then grabbed my black messenger bag and put on a peace necklace, big peace earrings, and a wide black belt right under my ribcage over my shirt. Then Nudge straightened my hair. And everyone was ready to go!

*at school*

Ella, Iggy, Fang and I all walked through the huge double front glass doors. This school was huge! Well, I know one thing:

I'm never going to get to my classes on time.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Here are your schedules, there's one for each of you. Um, Jeff, is it? You will be with one member of your family in every class because of your…liability." said Mrs. Wilmson with a smile. Iggy/Jeff nodded his head. We had decided to use the names that we had used when we went to school with Ann. Here's what my Monday schedule looked like:

1st period: Homeroom, 8:00-8:30

2nd period: Biology, 8:35-9:35

3rd period: English Lit., 10:00-11:00

4th period: History, 11:05-12:05

5th period: Lunch, 12:05-1:35

6th period: Geography, 1:40-2:40

7th period: Algebra 1, 2:40-3:40

8th period: Electives(optional), 3:45-4:45-I was taking home ec. as an elective

I thought mine looked pretty good. Fang, Iggy and I all had the same schedule, but since Ella was in 9th grade instead of 10th, she had a different schedule. She was 14, while we were 15. Nudge just turned thirteen last week, so she's in 8th grade, Angel is 7 so she's in 2nd grade and Gazzy is 9 so he's in 4th grade.

I was hoping they didn't destroy anything…

We all picked different electives. Fang picked woodshop, Iggy picked cooking class, and I picked home ec. I don't know why though. It just jumped out at me.

"Very domestic of you, Max." Fang said as he looked at my schedule. I snatched it back from him.

"At least it's not woodshop!" I said laughing. The bell rang just then, signaling the beginning of Homeroom. We headed off down the hallway in search of Mr. Bellman's classroom. Once we finally found it, he made us introduce ourselves. Fang refused to do it, so he's already on the dude's bad list (we also have Mr. Grouchy for history). We sat down at the desks and looked around. Unfortunately, the only open desks were scattered randomly throughout the room instead of right next to each other. To the right of there was a girl with short, curly blond hair and a southern accent. She seemed nice when she turned to introduce herself. She told me her name is Hannah Jay. To the left of me there was an extremely cute guy. I saw him snekking peeks at me from the corner of his eyes until I finally just turned to him and said:

"Can I help you?" I know, totally suave right? I blame my lack of social skills on the fact that I was raised in a cage…

"I'm sorry, it's just that you are really pretty" he said, a slight smirk on his face. I was taken aback by the compliment but recovered my cool quickly.

"Well, next time tell me instead of staring at me from the corner of your eye!" I said, smirking right back at him.

"Ok, maybe I will. I'm Daniel by the way." he said.

"Max." I said, smiling brightly.

"Well, Max, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked. I considered this for a moment. I mean, what could it hurt really? I mean, he was really cute. I looked over my shoulder at Fang, who was talking to a slutty, you guessed it, redhead. I looked back at Daniel and flashed a dazzling smile.

"I would _love_ to." just then the bell rang. I wrote my cell phone number down on a slip of paper and handed it to him. "Text me the details after school." I said, then picked up my bag and waved at him on my way out the door. Wow, 1 period here and I already have a date.

The rest of the day flew by uneventfully. I was really excited to go to my Home ec. Elective. I walked around looking for the room it was in, until I finally found it about 5 minutes after it started.

"Sorry," I said, rushing through the door, "I couldn't find the room. I'm new here, my name is Max." I said to the teacher. She nodded stiffly at me and told me where to sit.

"Today, class, we start our Baby unit," she began, "you have 5 minutes to pick your partner starting…now!" she clicked start on her timer than sat down behind her desk. Well, I just came at a perfect time didn't I? and, please, note the sarcasm. I looked around, and saw, to my surprise, Daniel sitting a couple rows behind me smiling. I got up and walked over to him.

"Wanna be partners?" I asked.

"Yes, I sure do." he replied, still smiling.

The timer went off, and I sat down next to him while everyone else sat down next to their partners. Mrs. Feeble handed out babies.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." she said sarcastically, plopping a baby doll down onto our desk. I picked it up and stared at it.

I raised my hand. Once Mrs. Feeble called on me, I asked "Do we have to name them?"

"Um, of course!" she said in a "duh" type of voice. Well this should be wonderful.

"What do you want to name it?" Daniel asked me.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe…Gracelyn? Or, like, Trinity?" I asked.

"I like the names Leila or Raylyn." he said shrugging.

"Oooooh, I like Leila. Lets name her that!" I said.

"Your assignment is to take care of the doll like it's a real baby. The baby is set to cry and wet itself at random times. You must feed, change, and love your baby. Or you fail." She said, smiling pleasantly.

"Do you want to take the baby home tonight?" Daniel asked hopefully. I laughed then told him sure.

"Awesome, text you later baby mama" He winked then gathered his stuff up and left the room.

I grabbed Leila and my bag and walked out of the classroom. I decided to walk home instead of flying because had to much stuff in my arms today. Everyone knew about the wings now, by the way. Once I got home, I threw my stuff into my room and brought Leila to the living room with me so I could watch T.V. Fang was in there already, and when I sat down on the couch he looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"A baby doll? Seriously Max, seriously?" he asked, trying to hold his laughter in check.

"Shut up Fang! It's for my Home ec. Class! I have to take care of it like a real baby, or I fail the class. And her name is Leila." I said, never looking away from the T.V. Oh, crap! I need diapers and baby formula (for some reason this fake baby needs real formula…talk about your high tech toys!) and clothes and baby wipes. I jumped up and grabbed my wallet and started heading for the door.

"Where're you goin'?" Fang asked.

"To the store. You wanna go?" I asked, even though he knew I wasn't actually giving him a choice. He sighed dramatically, then flipped off the T.V. and followed me out the door. I stuck Leila into the baby carrier we used to use to carry Total around in when he couldn't fly, then took off. We landed at Walmart about 5 minutes later. I walked in and headed immediately to the baby isles. There was so much stuff! The school sure does go to the extremes when it comes to projects…

**A/N thanx for reading! please review, it'll be much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Fang, would you get over here and stop hiding?" I yelled across the aisle. He was hiding from all of the pink baby clothes. Such a baby…

"It's so pink!" he whined. Woa, Fang just whined. Weird…

"Don't be such a baby!" I hissed at him as I grabbed his hoodie sleeve and dragged him along with me. Even thought he baby doll is fake, we had to get clothes for it because that's what we would have to do if it was real. Stupid Home ec. grade! I looked through all of the new born baby clothes. I grabbed some pink onesies and a really cute looking pair of pajamas that bunnies for the feet. Then I grabbed a couple more onesies in shades of purple and yellow and green. Then, I grabbed a couple packs of diapers and wipes. Then, I grabbed 2 canisters of powder formula and 2 or 3 toys. After putting everything that I needed into a shopping cart, I walked over to the check out aisle with Fang trailing along behind be. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw people giving me sympathetic looks. What? Did they think I actually had a baby? I just wanted to make an announcement over the intercom that I did NOT have a baby. Instead, I just put my head down and kept walking. Once I got to the check out, I loaded stuff onto the counter as fast as I could. The cashier told me my total in a bored voice, and I handed over my Max Ride credit card that we had had since we went to New York for the first time.

We had to walk home because we had so much stuff to carry. Once we got home, Leila started crying and I freaked out!

"Oh my Gosh, Fang? What's wrong with her?" I yelled frantically. He gave me a signature Fang answer:

He _shrugged_!

"Ugh, you are no help at all!" I said as I checked her diaper. It was dry. I decided to make a bottle for her. I made sure all of the air bubbles were out and that it wasn't too warm then sat down and fed it to her. As soon as she finished it, I burped her and, get this, she started snoring! Like, she was supposed to be asleep or something! I Started laughing quietly and Fang just looked at me like I was crazy. I went to my room and laid her on the bed and put pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off (she was automated: she squirmed and everything just like a real baby) then turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the other one, then went and sat on the couch again. I turned the volume up all the way, then turned on the T.V. and started watching E! News. Iggy and Gazzy walked through the living room and out the back door. I looked over at Fang suspiciously.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. He nodded and we stood up and followed them silently to the back door and watched what they were doing through the small window. Iggy looked like he was trying to dig a small hole or something while Gazzy was holding something and shifting nervously from foot to foot and glancing around every once in a while. Then Iggy stood up and held his hand out for whatever it was that Gazzy was holding, then placed it gently into the hole, covered it up, and began to walk away. Gazzy followed him, and we scurried away from the door back to living room. As soon as they came in, they saw us sitting there they tried run up the stairs, but I yelled:

"You better get your skinny, white butts back down here!"

They froze then walked slowly back down the stairs, terrified looks on their faces.

"Ever heard of a 'Poker face' boys?" I said sarcastically. When no one answered, I started pacing.

"Sit, now." I said sternly.

"We are already grounded! Do you want my mother to _kill_ you?" I asked incredulously.

"No, Max." they murmured to their shoes.

"Then you better get out there and get whatever it is you put in the ground, and TAKE IT OUT!" I yelled. They jumped off of the couch and ran for the door. I'm glad to see that saving the world and no longer having to worry about getting attacked at any random moment hasn't softened me…

"Max, Max!" Angel yelled, running down the stairs.

"What is it, Ange?" I asked.

"Your phone rang. It was in the bathroom." she said, handing it to me. I must have left it in there this morning when I was getting ready for school. I looked at it and it said that I got a new text message. I opened it, and it was from Daniel:

Hey, u wanna go grab a bite at the

Café Bistro 2nite?

-Daniel

I texted him back:

Sur, wat time?

-Max

While I waited for his reply, I ran up to check on Leila. She was still snoring quietly. Ha! I got a good doll! I felt my pocket vibrate. Daniel replied:

How's 7? I'll pick you up around 6:30

-Daniel

I looked at my watch. It was 5:30 now. I would just wear what I had on, and brush my hair and teeth. I texted him back:

Sound's great! C u l8r! Oh, and I'm bringing

Leila

-Max

I put my phone away and ran to brush my hair and teeth when I ran into Nudge in the hallway.

"Where are you going Max?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I have a, um…a date tonight." I said hesitantly, knowing what her reaction would be.

"OMG! You do? That is so great, Max! I'm happy for you! What's his name? Is he cute?" she asked expectantly.

"Thanks, his name is Daniel, and I don't know you tell me." I said, holding up my phone that had a picture of him on it.

"He is gorgeous!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes and smiled, then squeezed past her into the bathroom. After I got ready, I dressed Leila in on of her Onesies and Took her downstairs with me. I waited on the couch with my diaper bag next to me. Fang walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He came back into the living room with a coke and sat down.

"So where're you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"If you must know, I'm going out with Daniel." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh…" he said, then fell silent and watched T.V.. Wow he's acting a little odd. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. Daniel's here! I got up to get the door, but Fang beat me to it.

"Fang what are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"Getting the door." he said over his shoulder.

"No, Fang, don't!" I said but too late. He opened the door, and Daniel stood there smiling.

"Hi, I'm Daniel. Is Max home?" He asked, looking over Fang's shoulder. I was hiding, waiting to see how this played out.

"Yep." said Fang.

"Could I see her?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Nope, I wanna talk to you first." Fang said, stepping back and letting him through the door. They went and sat down on the couch, as far away from each other as they could get.

"So, have you ever been on drugs?" Fang asked, getting right to the point.

"Um, no. Are you Max's older brother or something?" Daniel inquired.

"Nope. Her mom takes care of me and my friends, but she didn't adopt us." Fang said stiffly.

"Oh, ok then." Daniel said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why do you like Max?" Fang asked randomly.

"Because she's pretty…and funny…and nice. And she has a great butt." Daniel said, laughing. Fang never even cracked a smile. If anything, he only got even more uptight. I decided now would be a good time to step in.

"Ok, ready to go Daniel?" I asked, smiling at him. He stood up and started walking for the door. I turned and gave Fang a dirty look over my shoulder. I scooped up our doll, and left Fang standing there in the doorway.

**A/N so tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N I would just like to thank everybody who has read this far. This story has gotten more hits than I thought it would, and I couldn't be happier. You guys rock! ****J Also, if you like this story, you should go check out my other story, "Disaster" it's a MR Fanfic too, and my stuff on FictionPress. **

"So, I guess you heard the emo-kid interrogating me huh?"

"Yea, I did," I began , smiling sweetly, "and if you ever talk about my butt again, I will kick _your_ butt into next week" I tossed my hair over my shoulder and got into the passenger side of his car. He got in after me, and started the car. We drove to the café bistro, then got a table inside. I ordered a sandwich and a small coffee. I put our doll down in the green booth next to me.

"So, tell me about yourself." he said, crossing his arms and leaning on the table.

"Well, I have 5 sibling, but they aren't related to me by blood. We've lived together for…ever, actually. Their names are Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel, And Fang."

"Oh, is emo-kid Fang?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him 'emo-kid'" I said.

"Sorry, babe." he said. Oh no, he did not just call me babe!

"My name is Max." I said, slowly and distinctly, making sure he understood.

"Sorry, Gosh." he said sitting back. I could tell I was freaking out.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like pet name." I shrugged and sipped my coffee.

"Hey, it's all cool." he smiled. Just then the doll started wailing.

"Um, what's wrong with it?" Daniel asked uncomfortably.

"I bet she's wet." I replied, standing up and grabbing the doll and going to the bathroom to change her.

After I was done, I went back out into the main dining area, only to find Daniel flirting with some blond waitress. I went and sat down at the table and glared at her until she left.

"What was that?" I asked accusingly.

"Her? Nothing, we were just talking." he said casually. I rolled my eyes, and stood up.

"Where are you going? He asked.

"Home." I answered shortly.

"Fine, whatever. Go home to your emo boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend, and he isn't emo!" I said through clenched teeth. This guy was coming dangerously close to getting his teeth punched out.

"Whatever. Have fun doing our project alone." he said, standing now too. He threw a couple green bills down onto the table and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes in frustration, then picked up my bag and put the doll into it. I stalked out the door and did an up and away. I landed at home 5 minutes later and walked through the front door, slamming it behind me. Fang was sitting on the couch watching the sports channel, but he looked up at me as I headed for the stairs.

"What's wrong Max?" he asked.

"You know what, just don't talk to me." I replied coldly, then continued up the stairs. I heard him mutter something like "Stupid PMS" but I didn't stop to acknowledge it. He had embarrassed me before the date by being a stupid jealous butthead. He would be lucky if I spoke to him at all today.

I went to my room and laid down on my bed and started reading some book I had picked up at Walmart when we were there getting baby stuff. Just when I was really getting into the story, that stupid doll started crying. Maybbe this assignment was going to be harder than I thought…I know one thing for sure though. I'm not having kids until I'm married, because, even though it's fake, this teen mom thing is hard!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**CHAPTER 8**

The next day at school was really awkward for Daniel me and . He wasn't speaking to me, but we still had to do our Home ec. Assignment. This is going to be really difficult. Finally, at the end of the day, he walked up to me and said:

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened at dinner yesterday, but can we please try again? There's this party at my friend's house tonight. Come. Bring your family. Please?" he asked hopefully. I rolled my eyes. I'm not sure if I want to give this jerk a second chance…but at the same time I wanted to get a good grade on this assignment.

"Fine. I'll go to this party. But this is your last chance. Screw it up and I'm requesting a new partner from Ms. Feeble." I said with a tone of warning in my voice.

"Sure, totally. I'll see you tonight." he waved, then slung his backpack over one shoulder and sauntered out the school's front doors. I rolled my eyes, then grabbed my bag and Leila out of my locker. I walked outside to find my Mom waiting for me in her mini-van, along with the flock. I opened the back door and slid into the seat in between Fang and Angel. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy were in the very back seat and Ella was in the front. The fact that no one was talking told me something was wrong.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked warily.

"We, um, blew up the neighbors car." Gazzy said, hanging his head in shame.

"Gazzy? Iggy? What's your problem? Do you have to just go and make trouble for yourselves? I was going to invite you to a party that I'm going to tonight, but now you can just forget it. Oh, and you will be paying for a new car from your own allowance." I added. They nodded and were silent.

"But, Fang, you can still go." I said, nonchalantly.

"Can I go, please please please? Maaaaaaaax, pleeeeaaaase?" Nudge begged.

"Nope, sorry Nudge. High schoolers only." I said, shrugging.

"Aaaaaaaawwwww!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Fang, Ella and I need to be there by at least 8." I said to no one in particular. No one said anything, so I figured that it was ok. I did a mental happy dance, and relaxed the rest of the way home.

I did my homework when we got home, then grabbed a snack. After that, Ella and I went upstairs to get dressed. I was going to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with a red tank top and a silver fronted vest along with my converse that Fang got me on the first day of school. Ella was wearing a gray jean mini-skirt with black leather boots and a purple halter top that said "CALI-GURL!" on the front in silver block letters. Nudge insisted on doing my make-up and hair. Uh oh…

2 painful hours later, my hair was flowing around my face like a brown-blond waterfall, and I barely even recognized me face. My cheeks were rosy and my lips were full and pink and my eyelashes were long and dark. But my favorite was the way the black eyeliner made my brown eyes look huge and mysterious. I walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Ella and Fang to hurry up. When Fang came walking into the kitchen, he glanced at me and his step faltered before it evened out and his expression went blank. All except for his eyes: they were raking over my face like he had never seen me before. I squirmed under his intense gaze.

"Take a picture Fang, it'll last longer." said Ella, coming to my rescue. She winked at me behind Fang's back.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked, shaking off the sudden urge to wrap my arms around Fang and never let him go…

NO! Bad Max! Fang no likes hugs!

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Ella said, oblivious to my inner battle.

We flew, with Ella between us, since none of had our Driver's License. Even though I'm16, I haven't gotten 1 yet, but I'm going to get one soon…that should be fun. (NOT!)

We soared through the air, having a marvelous time…we were going to end up being late though so we stopped messing around and just flew. We got there in about 5 minutes.

We walked though the front door into a wild, dancing crowd of people. There was loud music, food and drinks. I figured, hey, I could dig it.

"Let's have some fun!" I shouted to Fang and Ella!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY SONGS IN THIS STORY!

**The flock goes to school**

**CHAPTER 9**

Ella and Fang nodded at me, so we made our way to the dance floor. We danced to 1 song: Low, by Flo Rida, before Daniel found me and asked me to come hang with him. I told Fang where I was going, then followed Daniel through the crowd. We stopped by the punch bowl and got some drinks, then went to hang out in his friend's room. We listened to music and just talked.

"I'm really sorry for what happened the other night." he said.

"No, it's fine. As long as it doesn't happen again." I said sternly.

"Never. You're to good to give up." he said, then leaned in to press his lips gently to mine. All of a sudden, I started feeling dizzy.

"Um, Daniel? Is there something wrong with the punch? It tastes funny, and now I feel dizzy." I said, leaning into him. He put his arm around me.

"Nope. It's supposed to taste like that." he said, smiling in a creepy way. One last coherent thought went through my mind before I totally passed out: I never watched him make my drink. Crap.

* * *

I awoke to a feeling of cool air blowing against my face. My eyes fluttered open and I realized that I was in the air, with Fang holding me and flying at the same time. I groaned and clutched my pounding, aching head. I looked up at Fang to see that the muscles in his jaw were clenched tight.

"What happened?" I moaned, the sound of my hoarse voice making me cringe. No answer.

"Fang?" I asked, concern in my voice. "Why did I pass out?"

Still no answer.

"Fang, tell me what happened!" my voice edging up 2 octaves. He finally looked down at me, anger in his dark eyes.

"Daniel drugged you, then tried to…you know. I got there before he could and beat his butt. He's in the emergency room. You have a couple bruises because he decided to hit you a couple times to make sure you were out cold." he shook his head, and landed out in the back yard of my Mom's house. He put me gently on my feet and turned to face me. I was still in shock from everything he had told me.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get there faster." he said, his eyes full of regret and sorrow.

"You stopped him, you got there fast enough." I said, grabbing his hands in mine. He glanced at our clasped hands.

He leaned down until his face was mere inches from mine. He stared into my eyes before closing the distance and pressing his lips to mine. It was a brief kiss, but it sent warmth spreading from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. No, he's my best friend. If this ends badly, we'll lose our friendship. I pulled my hands from his and stepped back.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I gasped, "I just-I can't do this right now!" I turned and ran inside, leaving him staring after me in the backyard. I rushed to the bathroom and what I saw surprised me: the right side of my face was covered in a series of small purple bruises and my lips were swollen and red. I looked down at my arms, and they had bruises wrapped around them in the shapes of hands, like someone had grabbed them too hard. I took a shower, than put on my pajamas and crawled into bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff and uncomfortable. Nothing I couldn't handle, I'd been beaten worse than this before by those stupid Erasers, but I didn't want my mom or the flock to see it, so I did the unthinkable: I went to Nudge for make-up.

I walked down the hall to the room she was sharing with Angel and shook her awake. Then, I dragged her down the hallway to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Nudge, you hafta help me. I need you to cover up these bruises on my face and arms." I said frantically. She stared at my face with shock. She gingerly reached out and turned my face to the side, then touched the bruises with her fingertips.

"Max…what happened?" she asked softly. I turned to look at her.

"I was at the party, and this guy hurt me. It would have been worse if Fang hadn't been there to stop him." I said.

"Oh, Max, I'm so sorry. Of course I'll help you cover it up." she said, turning to dig through her make up bag. She pulled out a make up brush and a small oval shaped jar of powder foundation. She rubbed the brush in it then dusted it across my face. So that it wouldn't look uneven, she went ahead and did my whole face instead of just where the bruising was. She couldn't do much for my lips though, so she just left them alone. I put on a long sleeved t-shirt and hugged Nudge.

"Thank you, Nudge. And don't tell anyone about this ok?" I said. She nodded, then went back to bed. It was Saturday, so we didn't have school. I walked downstairs and grabbed some cereal and juice. Fang came down just as I was sitting down to eat.

"Mornin'." he muttered.

"Mornin'," I said back, "hey, about last night…I'm really sorry. I just, I don't know about this. I don't want to ruin our friendship-" I was cut off by his lips suddenly crashing into mine. He pulled away and looked at me.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." he said. I smiled.

"Fang, you could have just told me to be quiet." I said sarcastically. Wow, way to ruin to the moment, Max.

Fang rolled his eyes, then went to make himself some cereal. I finished my own, then rinsed my dishes and went to watch TV. I still wasn't sure about Fang and I, but for right now, I had other things to worry about. Like how badly I'm going to kick Daniel's butt on Monday at school.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**_

_**A/N Thanks for reading! If you want to, go read and review my other story, Disaster. I have the next chapter written but I can't post it until I get 2 more reviews. I said I wasn't posting it until I got 5 reviews, and I want to keep my word. But I rrreeeaaalllyyy want to post it. I already got3 reviews, and I just need 2 more! Please, please, please go read and review it! I'll be your best friend!**_

_**The flock goes to school**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_The weekend passed without much excitement. Fang and I avoided each other, and Iggy and Gazzy blew up Angel's dollhouse. Same old same old, right? Monday came too fast, and we had to endure another week of *shudder* "school", A.K.A another way for our parents to torture us, thank you MOM! _

_I woke up that morning to the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock. I clicked it off, then went to check my bruises. They were faded and yellowing, which means they were healing. I had Nudge dust some more foundation on them, then put the rest of my make up on. I had actually gotten used to wearing that stuff, believe it or not. I threw on some purple skinny jeans, a white, long sleeved t-shirt that had a graphic design on it, a silver belt, my awesome knee-high converse, and some leather fingerless gloves and trudged downstairs to eat some of Iggy's amazing pancakes. _

_After breakfast, we walked to school (because I didn't feel like cutting huge slits in my shirt). We got there, then put our stuff into our lockers and went to class. On our way to our first period, we saw Daniel in the hall. He looked like he had been hit by a bus: his nose was broken which gave him two black eyes, his arm was in a sling, his lip busted, his cheeks bruised, and I'm pretty sure he was missing some teeth. I just had a couple more injuries to add to the already long list. I walked over to him and smiled sweetly, then kneed him as hard as I could where the sun don't shine. He kneeled over and moaned. I yanked him up by his hair, then punched him in his already broken nose then grabbed him by the front his shirt and pulled his face close to me._

"_Do not_ mess with me ever again." I hissed menacingly and he nodded hid head frantically, his face screwed up with pain. I let go of his shirt and he sank to the ground like a rag doll. I turned on my heel and walked away without looking back. 

"Nice." Fang said, nodding his head in an impressed way. 

"Why, thank you." pretending to take a bow. Fang rolled his eyes, and Iggy snorted.

"Why don't we just get to class?" I said, pretending to be completely serious. We all looked at each other then burst out laughing. We turned and walked out the school's front door. 

"So where do y'all want to go?" I asked after we had gotten about a block away from the school. Fang shrugged and Iggy looked thoughtful.

"How about the movie theatre?" he asked.

"Sure, what do y'all want to see?" I replied. Fang just shrugged again.

"Well, that new one is out. The one about the 5 adults who act like kids. We could see that one." I suggested. They nodded, so we began to walk towards the theatre. 

"3 for Grown Ups, please." I said to the person behind the ticket booth. He was maybe around 20 or so, and he handed me the tickets. When I reached out to grab them, he caught hold of my hand and wrote something on it. When I pulled away and looked at my hand this is what it said:

_Call me for a good time,_

_794-3619_

_-Greg _

I looked up with a mixture of amusement and disgust on my face. I laughed at him and said:

"Ew, you pervert! I'm 16!"

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. But, if it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me." he said suggestively. 

"God, get a life you weirdo!" I said, with an incredulous look on my face. I walked away, still laughing, and went inside the theatre. Fang and Iggy followed, giving each other a high-five and chortling about the look on the guys face when I shot him down. We got some popcorn and sodas, then went to find a seat. We sat down next to a girl who looked to be about 15 and looked surprisingly like…

"Ella?" I hissed.

"Max?" she whispered, looking startled. We stared at each other in shock.

"What are you doing here? ME? Yes you!" we said at same time, then laughed. 

"You first, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we had to climb the rope today on gym, so I cut class." she said, shrugging.

"Oh, well I saw Daniel, punched him in the nose and kneed him you-know-where, then ditched school." I said casually. She gave me a look that said "you're crazy" and shook her head. Iggy went to sit on her other side, leaving me between Fang and Ella. The lights went off and the beginning credits started. I felt something grab my hand and looked down. It was Fang. I looked up at him in surprise, and get this: he smiled at me. I felt my stomach jump and my heart pick up. What was going on. I gave a small smile in return then turned to watch the movie. I lifted our clasped hands onto the arm rest between us so it would be more comfortable. The movie was hilarious, I laughed the entire time.

After the movie was over, we walked out into the brisk November air. 

"That was a great movie." Ella said, walking close to Iggy. Is it just me, or does there seem like there's something going on there? I lifted an eyebrow at Ella, and she just pretended to look innocent. 

"Yea, it was good." Fang said, filling the silence. I nodded, and we walked over to a bench that was right outside the movie theatre. 

"So what do y'all want to do now? It's only 1:30. We need to go back to school by 3:00 so that we're there before Mom gets there to pick us up." I said.

"We could go hang out at the mall." Ella suggested.

"Sure, why not." Iggy agreed. Yep, definitely something going there.

We got up and headed to the mall. Once we were there, we went to the food court to people watch. There are some freaky people at the mall.

"Oooooh, look at that one!" Ella squealed, pointing to this guy who might actually be cute if he didn't look like a human pin-cushion. He had piercings _everywhere! _

"_Wow._ That one on his cheek must have hurt really bad." I said wincing at the thought of it. I glanced down at my watch.

"Uh oh. It's 3:00 Mom will be at the school soon." I said and we all stood up and left. We almost ran back to school, making it just in time for the last bell to ring. We grabbed our stuff from our lockers, then went outside and got into the car.

"So, guys, how was your day at school?" my Mom asked, smiling into the rear view mirror.

"Fine." I said.

"Good" Fang said.

"Boring" Ella said.

"Same as yesterday" Iggy said.

"That's…nice." Mom said suspiciously. We all nodded. She looked from us to the road, then back to us. I knew she suspected something. So, I decided to act natural: I pretended to pass out.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N Here's the next chapter! And check out the new story I wrote for Boris Yeltsin! Oh, and go read my friend's new story, it's called Expiration by BluePotterFan24. She's new to this site, so I'd appreciate if it you could check it our for me! The story is really good, I promise! Thanks!**

**The flock goes to school**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Ohmigod, MAX? Are you ok? Hellooooo?" Nudge yelled at me. Everyone looked back to see what was wrong with me. I pretended to come around.

"Wh-what? What happened? Where am I?" I said slowly.

"Oh, Max, I'm not going to fall for that crap." my mom laughed into her rear view mirror. Eh, it was worth a shot. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said, smiling. We pulled into the driveway, and everyone piled out of the car and into the house. We went in and grabbed some food, then sat down to watch TV.

"Don't you guys have homework?" my Mom asked.

"I finished mine in study hall." I said, lying almost too easily. Fang and Iggy nodded, and Ella said:

"I did mine at lunch. They had nasty meatloaf today, and I didn't want to eat it so I did my homework." she said, shrugging and trying to look around Mom, who was standing in front of the TV. My mom looked suspicious, then shrugged and went to get the phone that was ringing in the other room.

"Mmm hmmm, yes, I will ask. Thank you principal Hart." she said then hung up.

"So…your principal said that your teachers were complaining about how none of you were in your classes today." she said, crossing her arms.

"Um…ok. We skipped school to go to a movie, but it's no big deal, ok?" I said, standing up to go get more cookies.

"It is a big deal, Max! You can't just skip school whenever you feel like it!" she yelled, storming after me.

""I'm sorry Momma." I said, turning to face her. "Please don't yell at me anymore." I said, looking down at my feet.

She reached out to place a hand on my hair, then hugged me and whispered "Nice try" into my ear. I pulled away and went to get cookies.

"You, Fang, Iggy, and Ella are grounded. 2 weeks. No exceptions." she said sternly. I nodded, and everyone else muttered ok. I walked back into the living room with my cookies and plopped down on the couch next to Fang. He looked up at me, then stood up and sat in the recliner.

"Something wrong Fang?" I asked, staring straight ahead.

"No." he said, still watching TV. I stood up and stormed upstairs. I sat up there thinking about our day at the movies. He seemed so relaxed, now he's all distant again. Ugh, boys.

"MAX! I'M BORED!" Nudge yelled. Uh oh…this is not going to be good.

"Um, well what do you wanna do?" I said, opening the door. She fell inside the room. I took a step back so she wouldn't knock me over. I lifted an eyebrow at her as she picked herself up and brushed off her shirt.

I don't know! OOOH, lets have Angel mind control the boys and then we can dress them up and put make up and stuff on them." she said excitedly. I shrugged and we went to go tell Angel our plan.

**A/N I KNOW IT SUCKS! IT WAS JUST A FILLER! I HAD WRITTERS BLOCK SO I JUST TYPED THIS UP SO I WOULD HAVE SOMETHING TO POST! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SUCKINESS OF IT! PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N OMIGOSH, I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I really don't have an excuse, I was just working on some other stuff. Speaking of my other stuff, CHECK IT OUT! I've started some other stuff, and I would love it if you guys would take a look at them, thanks!**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Fang? Where are you? I need to talk to you!" I called, hiding a roll of duct tape behind my back. Angel giggled behind me and I shushed her. I had already taped Nudge's mouth shut so she wouldn't burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

"You called?" Fang said, appearing in front of me. I shrieked in surprise, then lunged. I tackled him to the ground and held on to him while Nudge and Angel bound his wrists and ankles together.

"Woa, what are y'all doing?" he asked, trying to get free. We dragged him back to the room I was sharing with Ella and dropped him next to Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy had been a little harder to get, so we had a little help from Angel's "Special Gifts".

"What are you going to do to us?" Gazzy asked, his eyes wide with fear. In answer to his question, I held up a box of hair dye and a tube of lipstick.

"Makeover." I said, grinning evilly.

"NOOOOOO!" Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all yelled at the same time. I sighed dramatically.

"We can't have them talking. Angel?" I asked.

"Sure." she read my mind. I watched her face screw up with concentration, then relax.

"Ah, that's better" I said. She had controlled them so that they couldn't talk or open their mouths at all.

"LET IT BEGIN!" I said. I reached over and ripped the duct tape off of Nudge's mouth. She shrieked in pain, then got over it. She looked through our collection of hair dye, then picked out a bright pink.

"Let's go Gazzy." she cooed, then threw him over her shoulder and went to the bathroom. I laughed, then grabbed a tube of lipstick and started putting iton Fang. He looked at me with a pained expression on his face. I laughed at him, then glanced over to see what Angelwas doing to Iggy. She was busy forcing him into a mini skirt, tube top, and high heels.

"Fang, Fang, Fang…you should have learned by now. Us girls are merciless." I whispered in his ear. I was putting on the rest of his make up when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it! Ange, you know what to do if they try to escape." I said, and she nodded.

I ran downstairs and swung the front door open only to see the one person I never wanted to see again.

If you guessed Jeb, you're wrong.

If you guessed the Director, again wrong.

If you guesses Daniel, then you are a rrreeeaaalllyyy bad guesser.

It was the one, the only, RED-HEADED WONDER! In all of her red-headed glory.

"Oh my gosh, Max! It has been, like, sooo long since the last time I saw you!" she gushed, rushing forward to hug me.

"Yeah." I said, while she awkwardly crushed my wings to my back. She let go then pushed me aside and walked into my house.

"Sure, you can come in." I muttered under my breath. I heard crashing noises, and all three boys came running downstairs. Fang had already washed the make-up off his face, and Gazzy had pink streaks in his hair. Iggy was still dressed up though…I waited for the girls to run down behind them, but they never came.

"OMG, NICK!" Lissa shrieked, then ran over to him and clung to his shirt.

"Hi." he muttered, trying to get her off. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. I waited for him to shove her off, but he actually kissed her back. It was like Virginia all over again. I rolled my eyes, then stalked out the front door. I whipped my wings out and took off. I few on hyper drive for about 10 minutes. There, I should be far enough away now. I landed hard in a tall tree and clung to it so I didn't fall off.

God, what's his problem? Kissing me, holding my hand, then as soon as his slutty ex-girlfriend comes around, he starts swapping spit with her. I turned and punched the tree. Just once, but hard enough to make blood start dribbling out of the open cuts. I stared at the splinters, then sighed.

Fang…Fang, Fang, Fang. He's all I ever think about anymore. I heard rustling below me, and I immediately snapped to attention.

"Who's there?" I yelled. I was too high up for it to be anything dangerous. A bird flew out of the tree, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Max, talking to animals? Maybe you really are crazy." Fang chuckled. I jumped about a foot in the air as he climbed up onto my branch.

"Jesus, Fang! You scared the friggin' crap outta me, jerk!" I yelled, slapping his arm.

"Ow!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Max, I had no clue she was coming here." Fang said, suddenly very serious.

"So? You still kissed her." I spit.

"I know…I'm sorry. I really don't have an excuse for that." he said.

"Well, come find me when you do have one." I said, pushing off the tree and free falling for a second until I snapped my wings out and flew powerfully towards home, leaving Fang sitting in the dark.

**A/N REVIEW! PWEASE? **


	13. Chapter 13

I flew up to my bedroom window and rapped hard on it twice. When no one came to open it, I slit the screen and wiggled it open. I backed up and flew at it, closing my wings at the last possible second so I could slide through. I landed hard on top of something.

"Mrph!" it let out a muffled yell.

"Nudge?" she and Angel were laying on the floor, their ankles and wrists bound with duct tape and a strip of it across their mouths.

I reached out and ripped the tape off of Nudge's mouth and she immediately started talking.

"Fang and Iggy attacked us when you went to get the door! Then they never came back for us! We've been like this for an hour! I am so mad at them, I'm going to kill them." suddenly she froze. "OW! THAT HURT!" looks like the pain just registered.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'll talk to them." I got up and left.

"Wait! Wait, come back! We're still bound up! MAX!" she called after me. Too bad, I was angry and I was going to yell now.

"IGGY!" I yelled through the house. I stood in the living room. He peeked his head out of the kitchen. The look on his face was terrified.

"You tied them up, then forgot to let them go?" I yelled incredulously.

"U-um well-well you see, the thing is, we didn't r-really mean to." he stuttered.

"Come here! I'm going to tie you up and leave you like that for an hour." I yelled, taking a step toward him. He heard my foot falls and took off up stair, with me on his heels. When he got to the top he made to run to Fang's room, but I tackled him.

"Max, I'm sorry! Get off!"

'NO!" I grabbed his wrists and wrapped duct tape around them, then did the same to his ankles. I slapped a piece over his mouth, then dragged him downstairs and plopped him down on the couch.

"I'm going to go upstairs and untie them, don't move." I said. He nodded and I ran up and took the tape off Angel and Nudge.

"What did you do to him, Max" Angel asked, rubbing her wrists.

"Come on, come see." I laughed. We all ran back down the stairs. Iggy was just laying there dejectedly.

"How do you like it?" Nudge asked, giggling.

"Mrph frory" he said, but it was muffled by the tape. I smiled triumphantly. I sat down next to him on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table with Angel on my lap while Nudge made herself comfortable in the recliner. I flipped on the girliest movie I could find and made Iggy watch it.

He kept trying to look away, but I wouldn't let him. After it was over, me and the girls each grabbed a piece of tape and ripped it off.

"OW!" he yelled and we collapsed in a fit of giggles. I heard the front door open and close, and I suddenly remembered Fang.

"What ever happened to Lissa?" I asked.

"Fang made her leave after you stormed off. He told her he didn't ever want to see her again, that he um…loves you. She was pretty upset too. I wasn't surprised." Iggy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Shit." I muttered then rubbed my eyes. Fang came in, glanced in my direction, then went upstairs. Nudge and Angel were looking from me to Iggy to each other.

"Fang! Fang, wait!" I ran after him.

He was a couple steps ahead of me and he slammed his bedroom door in my face.

"Fang! Fang, open up! I know you can hear me!" I pounded the door with my fist. It swung open to reveal a very angry looking Fang. He regarded me with impatience.

"What do you want?" he said after a few seconds.

"I shouldn't have stormed out like that. I shouldn't have accused you of anything. I'm…s-sorry." I ground out between my teeth.

"Ok, thanks. Bye." he said in monotone and slammed the door again. I slammed my fist against it once, leaned my head against it, then turned around and slid down into a half sitting/half crouching position.

"Well, damn." I whispered.

**A/N I know it has been forever since I updated everything. SORRY! My computer charger broke! I know this chapter is short, but it's just a filler. More to come!**


	14. Important Author's Note!

**A/N Ok, so I know that I have been sorely lacking in updates. I apologize a thousand times over for that. But there is a reason. It might not be a good one, BUT THERE IS STILL A REASON! *cough* sorry about that. But there really is a reason.**

**I have been working on an original book. Hopefully. Maybe. Ok, so it's unlikely that I will be published, but a girl can dream right? **

**Anyways, that's why the stories haven't been updated, and when they are the chapters usually aren't very good. But I have been working very hard on this plot line. It's unlike anything I've ever done before. Once I get the whole story line worked out, I will post the summary on here. Maybe you guys could give your opinions? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys, Valentine here with some huge news...**

**On July 20th of last year, I posted my first ever FanFiction story on this amazing website. And even though it sucked, a lot of people still read it. And reviewed it. And, against their better judgement, kept reading it. **

**So I figured that hey, maybe I was kind of ok at this writing stuff. I wrote more, and more, and I eventually wound up with overwhelming amount of unfinished work that I now have in front of me, haha. And the thing is- I'm still not very good. But you guys keep reading. As long as you'll keep reading, I'll keep writing.**

**I've grown so much in the past year. I've learned the slang of internet authors, I learned that my grammar isn't exactly up to par, and that sometimes, a Beta is a must. I learned how great a few kind words can from a reviewer can feel...**

**And how much a flame can hurt.**

**I know how long a good cup of coffee can keep me going. I know how utterly devastating it is when your computer crashes (losing hours upon hours of work), and how relief really can make your knees weak when you find out the documents can be recovered. Seriously, I cried.**

**I could list hundreds of reasons why I need to write, but there is really just one big one. And that, my friends, is you guys. Yes, you, the person sitting in front of your computer screen reading my pathetic attempt at a thank you note.**

**And that is, basically, what this is. A thank you note. **

**Thank you, every single one of you who have ever taken the time to read my mediocre work. Even though in the beginning, I had as much writing talent as a rock. (Honestly, I don't know how any of you ever got through "Disaster").**

**Without you guys, I would be locked in my room talking to myself, looking crazy. Instead, I'm locked in my room talking to myself while I write chapters for you all. There's a difference. I'm still crazy, yes, but the crazy helps me think up ideas. Haha, I'm rambling...**

**Anyways, Writing to me isn't just a hobby anymore. It's my whole life. When I'm sad, I don't waste time crying. I write. When I'm angry, I don't punch something. I write. When I'm going absolutely _insane_, I imagine neon pink llamas with purple teeth who try to murder me with toilets. And then I write about them...(maybe I do have issues...). I have passed up going to the movies, or the mall, with my friends because "I have to write."**

**I have literally gone over 24 hours without food, water, sleep, or basic hygiene. That's how obsessed I am with writing. FanFiction is like a drug; I'm addicted to it. **

**I'm sure that one day I'll eventually call it quits...but I'll never leave for good. Every drug addict relapses at least once, right?**

**I know I'm not the most popular author on here, and God knows I'm not the most talented, but thank you all for taking the time to read my work. **

**So here's to another great year, right? **

**Goals for this year: get an obsessed super-fan to make me a website. Haha, just kidding. Well...kinda...but hey, if you just want to...go for it. Lol. Actually just a super-obsessed fan would be nice. Oh well.**

**Thank you all so much again,**

**ValentineRose28**


End file.
